dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Coburg
Coburg (formerly Reinhart) is a location in Dragon Quest V. North and east of Whealbrook, it is accessible via the underground tunnel. Story First generation After the events in Whealbrook and Roundbeck, Pankraz receives a summons from the king for assistance with an important matter of state. As the adults work things out, the Hero is sent to play with the mischievous Prince Harry. Harry does not wish to play along, instead sending the Hero to fetch a lackey's badge from an adjacent room. Later, it is revealed that Pankraz was commissioned to babysit the younger prince and keep him in line, but Harry disappears in a prank on his two guests and quickly returns. Harry then pulls his prank a second time, but is caught by Pankraz and the Hero after they discover the trick staircase in his bedchamber. Soon after, monsters abduct the prince, using the castle moat as their escape route. Thus, the elder Prince Wilbur is chosen to succeed the king in his absence; there had been some debate as to whether Harry was fit for the role, immature as he had been, Harry's abduction sends Pankraz off to the Coburg Ruins in the east, with the Hero following him moments later. The two catch up to a monster horde led by the demon-priest Ladja, which confronts them and bludgeons both to near-death. Pankraz dies from mortal wounds. As the Hero recovers, he witnesses Pankraz's final request to locate his mother, as well as Ladja's shattering of the gold orb carried by the Hero. At this point, both the Hero and Harry begin ten years in slave labor. Second generation During Harry's incarceration as a slave, a monster takes advantage of King Wilbur and imprisons the queen dowager, impersonating the latter. She mobilizes the Coburg army and several foreign conscripts to sack Whealbrook and intimidate the Coburg people. The Hero and Harry enter, fresh from their joint recovery at Heaven's Above Abbey, and assess the situation. The pair visits the castle, only to be cut off by the guard. Harry then suggests a route through the Coburg catacombs, finding the real queen dowager in the process, and into the castle proper. Once inside, they find a teleportal leading to the Abovitall Tower and back to the Abbey, where the acolyte Maria volunteers herself to retrieve Ra's mirror, an artefact with the power to dispel illusions. Mirror in hand, the Hero, Harry, and Maria return to Coburg and find Wilbur in the royal bedchamber confused by the appearance of two queens dowager. Ra's mirror reveals the Faux Dowager, and "she" is slain. Harry then departs to assume his rightful place as co-ruler of the kingdom. Maria has also taken a liking to Harry, and stays behind as well. As the second generation draws to a close, Harry and Maria decide to marry. They are last seen attending the Hero's wedding in Mostroferrato, then returning to Coburg. Third generation If the Hero visits with his family, Harry and Maria are delighted to see them, and introduce their son Kendrick, who, rather unfortunately, has inherited his father's nasty streak. He is not only rude towards his guests, but ends up pulling the same prank on the Hero's children what Harry did to the Hero. He is caught once again by the Hero, and after a nudge from Harry, gives up the family's gift, Hermes' hat to the Hero. Category:Dragon Quest V towns and cities